Six Degrees of Separation
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Ada enam tahap dalam perpisahan. Dan dia sedang mengalaminya. Jackrabbit, Aster-centric, break-up fic, AU, mungkin OOC, tralala. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** Six Degrees of Separation

**Summary:** Ada enam tahap dalam perpisahan. Dan dia sedang mengalaminya.

**Pairing:** Jackrabbit, break-up fic?

**Rate:** T karena lagunya

**Disclaimer:** Lagu dan fandom dan nopel dan filem bukan yang saia *nangis*

**Bacotan:** Ehehe~

Hallo~! Saia dalam song-fic mood~! Tralalala~! *gajhe*

Bacanya siapin tetes/salep mata, takut matanya tambah minus ato malah berdarah saking ni fic rada-radanya. Maaf, Jack dan Bunny, tapi kalian kalo pas lagi putus unyu deh. *jahat*

Untuk **Chima-nee** yang sedang menghadapi deadline. Ini sedikit energy-boost dari saia~!

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little

**Six Degrees of Separation—The Script**

* * *

_**Enam tahap perpisahan.**_

"Aku muak padamu!"

"_Maaf_ aku mengecewakanmu, tapi aku _jauh_ lebih muak padamu!"

"Ah, ya! Benar! Aku selalu yang berbuat salah! Kalau kau memang semuak itu padaku, _mate_, pintu itu belum kukunci! Silakan keluar sendiri!"

"_Geez_, terima kasih atas saranmu!"

Pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil itu langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dengan langkah terburu yang berdentum keras di atas lantai lalu membuka pintu dengan kasar. "Aku benci padamu!" teriaknya sekali lagi sebelum membanting pintu itu sampai tertutup.

Napas pria yang kini tinggal sendirian di ruangan itu masih memburu. Matanya memandang nanar foto berpigura di tangannya, foto yang diambil dua tahun lalu. 'Dia' yang ada di foto itu tersenyum lebar dengan pemuda berambut seputih salju bergelayut manja di lehernya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar lagi. Dia berteriak marah sebelum membanting foto itu ke lantai dan berlalu dari serpihan-serpihan kaca dan kayu yang kini berantakan seperti hatinya.

* * *

_**Pertama, menurutmu yang terburuk (paling-paling) adalah patah hatinya.**_

Lebih baik seperti ini.

Tentu saja nanti akan ada rasa sakit hati dan segala macam yang seperti itu, tapi coba pikirkan dan lihat sisi baiknya. Setelah berkutat dan bebas dari sakit hati, dia akan bebas, dan dia tidak akan perlu lagi mengalami pertengkaran harian yang tiap hari selalu dia 'rayakan' dengan Jack dulu. Dan dia tidak perlu punya alasan dan menjelaskan pada siapapun alasan dia pulang larut malam. Juga tidak perlu khawatir untuk minum alkohol kebanyakan. Tidak perlu tidur dengan lampu menyala. Atau diceramahi oleh pemuda yang umurnya tiga tahun lebih muda darinya mengenai betapa pentingnya mengirim pesan atau menelepon sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pulang terlambat. Dia juga tidak harus berurusan dengan pemuda itu berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamunya dengan cemas hanya untuk menunggunya. Dan dia juga tidak harus menenangkannya hanya karena dia pulang agak terlambat dan membuat sayangnya itu menangis khawatir.

Ya, tidak akan ada lagi yang seperti itu.

Sayangnya, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia merasa—tahu—bahwa dia akan jauh memilih itu semua daripada harus melalui satu malam sendirian.

* * *

_**Yang akan membunuhmu justru yang bagian kedua.**_

Aster meraih buku tebal di atas meja kecil di samping sofa empuknya. 'Cara Mengatasi Patah Hati' berwarna merah tertera dengan tebal dan mencolok pada sampul putih buku itu.

Dia membaca sepuluh halaman pertama buku itu dengan teliti, lalu lima halaman selanjutnya dengan tidak terlalu teliti, hanya membolak-balik lima halaman selanjutnya, dan, terakhir, menutup buku itu setelah sepuluh halaman yang tidak membantu selanjutnya.

Setidaknya satu hal yang pasti, buku itu sama sekali tidak membantunya dan dia yakin jika dia bisa mendapat tiga orang lagi yang setuju dengannya, dia bisa menuntut pengarang buku itu ke pengadilan.

Botol bir di atas mejanya sudah setengah kosong dan dia menghabiskan isinya dalam beberapa teguk besar. Setelah menghela napas sekali, dia menaruh botol itu ke kolong meja dimana botol itu bergabung dengan enam sesama botol bir yang terbengkalai begitu saja. Tinggal sebatang rokok di kotaknya dan dia menyulutnya. Asap putih membumbung dan dia teringat akan Jack.

_"Kau tidak boleh merokok!"_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Bau…"_

_"Dan pernyataan itu, saudara-saudara, datang dari anak yang mengatakan dia suka melihatku merokok."_

_"Itu… beda."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Pengecualian, Aster."_

_"Hahah… ya, _pengecualian_. Biarkan aku menghisap yang satu ini, _love_?"_

Dia langsung memadamkan rokoknya di asbak, berkali-kali menekan batang putih itu sampai patah dan tembakaunya berceceran keluar.

Ini semua… dia bisa mati dari ini semua.

* * *

_**Dan yang ketiga, adalah ketika duniamu terbelah dua (dan mungkin yang paling buruk dari ini adalah karena kau ada di tengah-tengah ngarai yang kini menganga lebar untuk menelanmu yang jatuh).**_

"Dan, dia melalui pintu itu tanpa mengatakan 'selamat tinggal'!"

"Ya, Aster, kau sudah menceritakan padaku itu lebih dari tiga kali hari ini. Dan lima kali pada orang asing yang tidak kau kenal."

"Dan kau akan membenciku karena itu, _mate_?"

Pitch tidak menjawab sampai Aster bertanya lagi padanya. "Tidak, aku tidak membencimu karena itu," jawabnya, sengaja tidak jadi menambahkan kata 'hanya' setelah kata 'tidak' karena dia rasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyinggung Aster dengan selera humornya yang kering. "Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"Err… tidak. Tidak, lupakan saja. Kau masih dalam tahap melalui patah hati, kumaafkan kau sekali ini."

Aster mengerlingkan matanya. Temannya sama sekali tidak membantu. "Pitch…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku rasanya mau mati."

"Secara kiasan?"

"Secara harafiah."

Dunia rasanya hancur di sekelilingnya perlahan.

* * *

_**Empat, kau akan mengira bahwa kau sudah baik-baik saja; kau sudah 'memperbaiki' dirimu.**_

Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi pagi itu dia bangun dengan hati yang ringan dan tanpa beban. Seakan-akan patah hatinya tidak pernah terjadi.

Ya, sudah waktunya untuk ini terjadi, kan?

Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

Usahanya mengobati dirinya sudah berhasil dan dia sekarang tidak lagi terluka.

Tapi bukannya itu sedikit terlalu gampang?

_"Jangan berpikiran negatif, Aster," _batinnya.

Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menghirup udara segar.

* * *

_**Dan yang kelima, kau tahu kau salah ketika kau melihat 'dirinya' bersamaan dengan orang yang **_**tentunya**_** bukan dirimu.**_

Perasaan ringannya menghilang begitu dia melihat Jack.

Pemuda berambut putih itu tersenyum lebar pada pemuda lainnya yang berambut cokelat di sampingnya.

_**Krakk…**_

Ah…

Dia yakin suara yang dia dengar itu bukan suara sungguhan.

Hanya sekadar suara hatinya yang kini luluh lantak.

* * *

_**Dan yang keenam, yang terakhir, tahap yang paling menyakitkan dan paling memalukan, adalah ketika kau mengakui bahwa kau mungkin memang mengacau sedikit (dan sedikit itu mengarah ke kekacauan yang lebih besar lainnya).**_

Mungkin dia memang yang salah, memang dia tidak benar.

Mungkin dia mengacau sedikit.

Ya, dia mungkin mengacau sedikit. Dan itu menuntunnya pada keadaannya sekarang.

Baiklah, mungkin bukan sedikit. Mungkin justru dirinyalah yang mengambil andil besar dalam hancurnya hubungannya dengan Jack.

Dan dia tidak selalu benar (sudah ada bukti mutlaknya), tapi satu hal yang dia tahu pasti sekarang.

Dia telah mengacau. Dia akui itu. Dia punya hak untuk mengakui itu.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Tenang, saia ga jahat. Ini one-shot, tapi masih ada yang ngikutinnya, hehe…

KARENA BAGAIMANAPUN, KADAL INI NGGA SUKA SAD-FIIIIIIIIIC~!

Ripiu, ya?

Love  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
